Grand Magister
by Anna.Stapleton
Summary: UA - James est un jeune bourgeois désireux de gagner la Société. Pour ce faire il à dans l'attention de faire plier le Lord Jedusor, réputé pour ses tours impressionnants et ses fêtes fantasques. Alors qu'il est convié à l'une d'elle, il va faire la rencontre d'un domestique qui pourrait bien changer la donne...
1. Chapter 1

James se frotta machinalement la nuque, esquissant un sourire dont il avait le secret à la jeune fille qui rougit aussitôt, avant d'esquisser une courbette. Il se pliait bien volontiers aux us et coutumes, conscient de l'importance qu'elle aurait pour la suite des évènements. Cygnus Black se mordit les lèvres, pétri d'orgueil à l'idée que le jeune Potter s'était d'hors et déjà entiché de sa plus jeune fille. « S'il savait, songea James avec un ricanement. » :

« Vous êtes resplendissant monsieur Potter !

-Je ne peux que vous retourner le compliment, minauda James en s'inclinant, mais je crois que nos costumes ne peuvent guère rivaliser avec la robe de cette charmante demoiselle. »

La petite brune porta aussitôt sa main à sa bouche, se tortillant comme la jeune fille en fleur qu'elle devait être avant d'être sèchement rappelé à l'ordre par celle qui semblait être sa génitrice :

« Bellatrix à encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre concernant les bonnes manières, veuillez l'excusez, souffla la femme glaciale, bien monsieur Potter, Cygnus, si les préparatifs sont terminés que diriez vous de nous rendre à cette réception ?

-Druella chérie, où avais-je donc la tête ! Vous prendrez donc notre fiacre monsieur Potter ?

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous importunez, c'est déjà un honneur d'entrer en votre compagnie monsieur Black…

-Allons cessez-donc vos belles paroles, Bella sera ravie de passer le voyage en votre compagnie, cela devrait la divertir un peu, ajouta Bellatrix en époussetant la robe de sa fille.

-Je vous prie joignez vous à nous monsieur Potter !

-Seulement si vous concédez à m'appeler James, souffla le brun en inclinant la tête.

-Il est délicieux ! Tom va vous adorez ça oui James ! »

Le jeune homme retint tant bien que mal le sourire mauvais qui se dessinait au creux de ses lèvres. Ce porc de Cygnus avait bien mordu à l'hameçon. L'avoir abordé dans ce bar mal famé de Londres était probablement la meilleure initiative qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Le petit groupe gagna le parvis de la demeure où le cocher les attendaient déjà, force de courbette et de compliments, James insista pour que la jeune Bellatrix monte puis s'installe à ses cotés. La jeune fille était étrangement jolie au vue du physique ingrat de ces parents, et semblait d'un caractère tout aussi placide. Elle ferait une charmante épouse pour quelques Lords Anglais, probablement ce que ces géniteurs escomptaient en l'offrant en pâture à la petite noblesse. James laissa échapper un soupir et s'adossa paresseusement contre le montant de la petite porte, laissant son regard errer sur la campagne Anglaise, emplit de promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

* * *

« Je préfère vous prévenir James, Sieur Jedusor à des centres d'intérêts… disons particuliers. »

L'intéressé eu un froncement de sourcils, voilà à peine quelques minutes qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée aux cailloux impeccablement ratissée bordée d'arbres fruitiers et Lestranges paraissait déjà dans un état second. Le brun grimaça lorsque l'homme sortit un mouchoir pour s'en tamponner le visage, ruisselant de sueur :

« Vous parlez de son don pour la magie ?

-Plutôt de son entourage. Par pitié tâcher de faire bonne figure devant notre hôte.

-J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps.»

Cygnus marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire timide, même cet homme était capable de faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité. James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : il avait bien sûr entendu des dires, bruits de couloirs sur les soirées très peu recommandable auquel participerait le noble et notamment l'âge des protagonistes. Aussi ne fût-il pas surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette d'à peine onze ans aux longues boucles blondes et tenue de soubrette typique de l'époque Victorienne. L'enfant s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'effacer, laissant entrée la petite troupe dans le hall. La pièce était tout en faste comme s'y était attendus le brun qui déjà inspectait le mobilier d'un œil expert, ce qui n'avait visiblement pas échappé à la petite domestique qui semblait pourtant faire de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître :

« Le moindre objet qui disparaît et ces pauvres gosses doivent en pâtir pendant des semaines, songea James. » Une petite troupe était déjà massée dans le hall, James parvint à en reconnaître quelques uns, le gratin de la haute société. Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait fréquenté bien malgré lui lors de quelques jeux de psaumes organisés dans les salons étaient également de la partie, fort à parier que Jedusor ne devait pas prêter grande attention à toute la petite noblesse qui venait s'échouer dans sa demeure. Il échangea un bref hochement de tête lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lucius, il était de ceux qui ne réponde que lorsque son vis-à-vis semblait de bonne naissance, un comportement que James avait en horreur. Une touchette sur sa veste le fit tressauter, Lestrange fixait la porte au fond de la pièce avec une attention toute particulière, celle-ci richement ornée parvenait à attirer les regards dans un hall somptueux, une vraie prouesse. Les lustres perdirent leur éclats en un instant et sous les cris surpris des femmes présentent et des exclamations furieuses des hommes, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans la pénombre :

« Ladies and Gentlemans ! »

James plaqua brutalement sa main contre ses oreilles, la voix émanait directement de sa tête, comme s'il l'eu pensé avec force. Il chercha du regard les autres, croisa celui de Bellatrix qui était probablement aussi pâle que la lune :

« Permettez moi de vous souhaitez à tous la bienvenue, et plus particulièrement à Bellatrix Black et James Potter qui font leurs premiers pas dans la Société ce soir ! »

Cette fois-ci la voix avaient résonnait de façon limpide, se répercutant contre les parois imposante de la demeure, tonnerre d'applaudissements, alourdis par les frappes des domestiques qui s'étaient eux aussi immobilisés. Un lustre s'éclaira brutalement, mettant en lumière un homme adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier contre laquelle il se forçait à s'appuyer nonchalamment, James eu un rictus : théâtrale au possible. Tom Jedusor, pris grand soin de toiser chacun de ses invités composer d'une quarantaine de personne ce soir là, ses cheveux châtain impeccablement coiffé en arrières et son costume aux pièces de soies pourpres lui assurait un effet certains sur ses convives qui ne manquèrent pas de l'applaudir à tout rompre. James se prêta de bonne grâce à l'exercice :

« Ce soir comme tous les soirs, un buffet est prévu pour vous contenter messieurs dames mais… Sachez que ce soir... L'ombre de la Magie viendra encore nous visiter ! »

James vit du coin de l'œil Lucius laisser échapper un ricanement et hausser une épaule :

« Il remet ça…

-Préparez vous à découvrir l'horreur mais aussi les merveilles que réserve la Magie ! »

Il langue de feu émana brusquement d'une des bougies éclairant un instant toute la pièce sous le regard émerveillé des convives, certains se laissèrent aller à des sifflements :

« Mes bons Sieurs, Gentes Dames… Amusez vous ! »

James laissa échapper un soupir estomaqué alors que les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part, c'était encore plus époustouflant que ce à quoi il s'était préparé. Les lumières furent à nouveaux, et des danseurs et danseuses ne tardèrent pas à faire irruption dans la pièce, se faufilant entres les invités avec l'aisance de petits singes. Ils étaient tous particulièrement jeune, une douzaine d'années tout au plus. Cygnus, s'épongea le front avec une serviette que lui tendit du bout des doigts un jeune domestique, comble du mauvais goût :

« Bon sang ce Jedusor à le sens du spectacle n'est ce pas, s'émerveilla l'homme.

-Vous n'êtes pas curieux de voir la magie de Lord Jedusor ? »

Cygnus pâlit légèrement, secoua doucement la tête avant de tapoter paternellement l'épaule du plus jeune qui réprima un frisson de dégoût :

« J'y ai assistés il y'a quelques années de cela. J'en garde un souvenir plutôt effrayant pour tout vous dire, les dons de cet homme sont vraiment hors du commun !

-Vous voulez dire qu'il utilise de la magie ? Réellement ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est jeune homme, mais quoi qu'il en soit il à mis en quelques années les plus hauts fonctionnaires d'Angleterre à ses pieds, murmura sombrement Cygnus. »

James fronça les sourcils, Tom Jedusor donnait de sa personne à quelques mètres de là, s'entretenant auprès de ses convives, les questionnant probablement sur la soirée, la météo et le gouvernement, autant de sujets que James s'étaient évertué à répéter et analyser des semaines durant. Alors que l'homme ne les avait pas même salués, il le vit s'éloigner à grand pas vers la porte du fond de la pièce :

« Le voilà partit faire son show. Il devrait réapparaître dans quelques instants !

-Je ne compte pas attendre, siffla le brun en s'avançant. »

Il fût brutalement retenu par le bras, lança un regard dur à Cygnus Black qui le retenait alors que le noble disparaissait de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Cet abrutit va tout faire capoter » :

« Black qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez y aller, s'égosilla l'homme.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis venu pour cela, Tom Jedusor est à la tête d'un cercle d'Amis prestigieux et je compte bien le gagner à mon tour.

-Votre orgueil vous perdra James ! Si vous entrez, il vous tiendra à sa botte comme tous les autres ! Cet homme est un véritable danger pour tout ceux qui ose s'en… »

James se dégagea avec douceur, les yeux de Cygnus semblaient rouler dans leurs orbites, le sentiments que le jeune garçon dont il s'était entiché était en train de le trahir pour un autre semblait le retourner. « Si je parvins à avoir un aparté avec lui et le convaincre de lever des fonds, l'automobile pourrait bientôt envahir tout Londres, songea t-il sans plus prêter attention à Cygnus qui se mangeait littéralement la main. », alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus de gagner la porte qu'une petite troupe d'homme avait déjà rejoint, l'étreinte du brun se fit plus pressante encore :

« James, je vous en prie… !

-Un peu de tenue voyons, grogna le jeune homme qui peinait à garder son calme.

-Et vous devrez l'affronter lui ! »

James suivit le doigt honteux pointé sur une masse acculé à l'une des colonnes : c'était un garçon qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que le sien, des traits minces et un visage blafard surmonté de cheveux bien trop long pour être ceux d'un garçon et trop peu entretenus pour qu'il ai pût s'agir d'autre chose qu'un domestique. Le brun plissa les yeux en voyant l'autre tendre négligemment un papier que les hommes s'appliquaient à signer avant d'entrer tour à tour dans la pièce adjacente :

« Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

-C'est Snape. Le régent des domestiques, le préféré de Lord Jedusor.

-Il à l'air glacial, murmura le brun avec un rictus.

-Il n'a pas que l'air. Seul quelques membres très estimés peuvent entrés dans cette pièce, personne n'a jamais vraiment sût ce qu'il s'y passait. On ne les revoit en général que le lendemain matin.

\- Allons-y. »

Cette fois-ci Cygnus ne chercha pas à le retenir, se contentant de laisser échapper un gémissement qui se voulait plaintif, espérant attirer une dernière fois l'attention de son jeune protégé. Peine perdue. James s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la porte, ce fût à peine si le domestique aux cheveux gras redressa la tête, trop occupé à relire et compter les signatures qui ornait son document. Irrité, James se racla la gorge, n'obtint pas plus de succès :

« Monsieur Potter. »

La voix était cassante, rauque, probablement un peu trop pour un garçon de son âge :

« Avons-nous déjà été présentés, s'enquit l'intéressé avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Probablement pas, grogna l'autre, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Voyez. »

Il tendit mollement la feuille non sans prêter la moindre attention à James dont le visage commençait à virer au cramoisi, sa rougeur amplifiée par les pouffements que laissaient échapper les quelques dames à proximité qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange des deux jeunes garçons :

« Ton maître ne t'a pas appris à regarder les gens lorsqu'on s'adresse à eux ?

-Il m'a probablement bien mieux inculqué les principes de bonne conduite que le vôtre. »

Le brun empoigna brutalement le domestique qui laissa échapper un feulement lorsque son dos heurta sans douceur la colonne. Une paire d'yeux sombre plongea dans les siens, arrachant un frisson au jeune industriel. Alors qu'un 'James' traversait la pièce et que l'assistance se mettait en déjà émois, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Tom Jedusor hébété :

« Diable Severus que ce passe t-il ici ?! »

L'intéressé fixa encore une seconde son vis-à-vis, avant de reprendre son sérieux :

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'ai manqué de respect à monsieur Potter.

-J'ai perdu mon sang froid, mes excuses, ajouta le cité en s'inclinant.

-Il n'est pas sur la liste, Maître... »

James releva brutalement la tête qu'il avait baisser en signe de respect, Snape le fixait, une lueur maladive dans le regard, le noble haussa un sourcil :

« Ah tiens ? Pourrait-il y'avoir erreur ?

-Maître je vous en conjure…

-Severus ! Il suffit. »

Le brun tressaillis, s'inclina légèrement avant de se serrer contre la colonne, agrippant fiévreusement un pan de sa chemise qu'il serra avec force sous l'œil intrigué de James qui fût rapidement tiré de ses pensées par une main ferme sur son épaule. Il croisa le regard de Jedusor :

« Jeune homme j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un capable de remuer un tant soit peu mon valet !

-C'est trop d'honneur monsieur, murmura le brun en se ployant plus encore.

-Bien et que souhaitais tu mon jeune ami ?

-Je fais mes débuts dans la Société et… Je souhaitais voir de mes propres yeux la Magie. »

Le regard de Jedusor s'alluma aussitôt. _Bingo_ … Il allait devoir le travailler au corps avant de pouvoir à son tour passer la porte or et ocre. Et après tout ces tours de passe-passe semblait être la raison de son succès auprès des Nobles de tout le pays, au point qu'il s'était enfermé de longue heures dans les meilleures bibliothèques de Londres lisant des ouvrages traitant de légendes magiques et du bestiaire imaginaire jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ses lectures avaient d'ailleurs rendu incertain sa rationalité et il en venait à réellement s'interoger sur l'existence somme toute probable de la magie, peut être pourrait il en tirer profit plus tard… ? Il vit le plus grand frapper dans ses mains :

« Si jeune, si vif, si impatient… ! Ah que j'aime la fougue de la jeunesse ! Bien jeune homme je ne peux qu'accéder à votre requête pour ce soir ! La réunion attendra ce soir ! Severus, va chercher ces messieurs et fais les revenir ici, l'entrevue aura lieu après le spectacle cette fois-ci ! »

L'intéressé hocha lourdement la tête et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce après avoir lancé un regard assassin à James qui lui adressa un signe de main amusé. Du coin de l'œil il vit Jedusor virevolter vers l'imposant escalier de marbre qui dominait toute la grande salle, fit son annonce les mains en porte voix et déchaina aussitôt l'assistance qui se massa au centre de la pièce. Les enfants qui assuraient jusque là service et spectacle se lovèrent dans les recoins de la bâtisse, reprenant leurs masques inexpressifs. Quand à James, il chercha des yeux Bellatrix avant de la rejoindre en quelques enjambées, la jeune fille en sembla enchantée. Ils se retrouvèrent brutalement dans le noir total. Une lueur bleutée traversa la salle, quelques éclats de voix se firent entendre ça et là. Le plafond se changea en voûte céleste sous les regards émerveillés du public, planètes et étoiles filante jaillirent dans la pièce, l'une d'elle frôla l'héritière des Black qui se blottit contre James :

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

Le brun se boucha les oreilles par réflex, encore cette voix qui sonnait en lui. Un homme que James identifia immédiatement comme le Lord Londubat s'accroupis avant de se lancer dans une interprétation très approximative du gorille, Lucius Malefoy bondit du fond de la salle, grimpa quelques marches avant de laisser entendre d'une voix de ténor un balbutiement de God Save the Queen sous une assemblée hilare. Un vacarme assourdissant les fit taire alors que des nuages emplit d'éclair emplissait la voûte au dessus d'eux, les premières lueurs des lustres se rallumaient paresseusement, une à une. Les premiers applaudissements se firent entendre, les premières impressions aussi, Lucius se terrait à présent contre la rambarde, tentant de se faire oublier alors qu'il n'avait plus vraiment idée du spectacle qu'il avait offert. James riait de bon cœur et ne s'arrêta subitement que lorsque l'un des invités percuta sa tempe faisant sauter ses lunettes au sol. Grimaçant il s'accroupis pour mieux observer le sol, toujours difficilement visible avec cette luminosité, une myriade de poissons vaporeux passa au dessus de lui. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce. Les applaudissements laissèrent subitement place à des cris d'effrois, l'espace autour de James se vida en une seconde alors qu'un craquement sinistre lui fit lever les yeux : le lustre s'ébranlait. Il bondit sur ses jambes, se sentit chanceler alors que la voix de Bellatrix lui vrillait les oreilles. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'immense lustre qui entamait déjà sa descente, il commença à courir, sentit ses yeux s'embués : pas le temps, il n'aurait jamais le temps… ! Hoquet :

« ALLEZ ! »

Immobilisé, le lustre semblait avoir stoppé sa chute. Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent en voyant le visage courroucé de son hôte, et à quelques mètres de là, Snape fixait le lustre avec insistance une main plaquée contre la face, semblant avoir toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux ouverts. « BOUGE » tressautant, James bondit de coté, esquivant le lustre de près d'une tonne qui s'abattit à moins de trois mètres de lui, la cire incandescente lui arrachèrent un piaillement lorsqu'elle rencontra son visage et ses mains. Cygnus et Bellatrix furent à ses cotés en une seconde, plusieurs autres applaudirent Tom Jedusor qui s'inclina paresseusement. James secoua nerveusement la tête alors que la petite brune tentait de l'éventer. Bon sang, Jedusor n'avait… Il se leva, repoussa doucement la jeune Black avant de reporter son attention sur le majordome : James sentit la nausée le submerger lorsqu'il vit l'autre tenter de contenir le flot de sang qui venait d'envahir ses narines. Plusieurs jeunes domestiques s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, il le vit les repousser sèchement. Le brun se fraya un passage parmi les petites mains tendues et disparut au détour d'une colonne, une porte dérobée que seuls les domestiques empruntaient. Un son de claquements de talons assourdissant détourna son attention, Lord Jedusor une mine horrifiée sur le visage trottait vers lui :

« Doux Jesus monsieur Potter vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur !

-Ce n'était pas mon attention monsieur, grinça l'intéressé en soufflant sur l'une de ses mains.

-Mesdames Messieurs, je pense que l'on peut dire que la fête est finie ! »

Murmures protestataires et faibles grognements, James grimaça : bon sang ces gens ne pensaient-ils donc qu'à leur propre amusement ? Il vit les petits domestiques courir ça et là porter chapeaux et manteaux aux premiers qui se dirigeaient déjà vers les grandes portes, Jedusor s'appliquait à saluer chacun, toute révérence lui étant rendue au centuple. Du coin de l'œil le jeune brun aperçut un discret attroupement ce masser à nouveau près de la petite porte or et ocre, fort à parié que l'incident ne les avaient en rien ému et que la petite réunion clandestine aurait bien lieu. Snape. Il le chercha des yeux, disparu bien sûr. Il remercia distraitement une petite rousse aux yeux éteints lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa cape et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie :

« Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Potter.

-Ce sera avec joie… Si votre mobilier ne tente pas de m'assassiner. »

L'homme rit de bon cœur. _De bon cœur_. Tss. Il écopa d'une frappe amicale sur l'épaule :

« Jeune homme sachez que je suis toujours persuadé que rien n'est dû au hasard en ce bas monde !

-En parlant de bas-monde, j'aurais aimé m'excusez auprès de votre domestique avant de m'en aller…

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous excusez ? Snape reste un domestique, recevoir des excuses ne ferait que le mettre dans l'embarras et vos connaissances récemment acquise également… »

Celui qui se trouve dans l'embarras c'est plutôt vous, songea le brun en acquiesçant néanmoins. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, adressant un signe de main au lord qui continuait de sourire, imperturbable. James remonta son col en frissonnant, la nuit était fraîche en ce mois de novembre et le fiacre des Black semblaient s'être volatilisé. Cygnus s'était probablement effacer une fois de plus devant le caractère tempétueux de sa délicieuse épouse et la jeune fille était probablement trop épuisée pour avoir le courage de s'emporter face à sa génitrice. Le voici donc condamner à rentrer à pied, ses maigres moyens ne lui permettant certainement pas de louer un chauffeur à lui seul. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'imposante bâtisse avant d'en longer les murs : la soirée ne s'était pas passée comme il l'aurait souhaité, certes il avait été invité à revenir, mais il n'avait pût intégrer le cercle fermé qu'il s'était fixé comme objectif premier. Le ciel à l'intérieur. Il sourit : la Magie était réelle. Elle l'était vraiment. Et il était à un cheveu de mettre Jedusor à genoux. Ainsi il pourrait, lui aussi…

« Tu es effrayant. »

James fit volte face, l'autre était blottit dans l'alcôve, le dardant de ses yeux sombres. Des bruits de cuisines émanait de derrière les murs, personne ne ferait attention à eux, les jeunes domestiques trop occupés par la vaisselle qui s'amoncelait là, les nobles pressaient le pas pour gagner leurs diligences respectives. Le jeune Potter eu un rictus :

« On se tutoie maintenant ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement au Maître ? Retourne donc à tes livres, siffla le brun sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Tu sembles en savoir quelque chose… Sur la Magie je veux dire. »

L'intéressé secoua la tête, une fois :

« Je suis au service du Maître depuis un moment voilà tout. »

Deux mains se plaquèrent vivement de part et d'autre de sa tête, James vit avec ravissement l'autre se plaquer prestement contre le mur, paumes figés contre les pierres. Il était bien plus petit que lui dans cette position, et cela permis au jeune homme de prendre un peu plus d'assurance :

« Le lustre dans la grande Salle… C'était toi n'est ce pas ? »

Le brun se terra davantage dans l'alcôve, évitant soigneusement son regard :

« Jedusor n'a rien à voir là dedans hein ? Il n'est pas magicien, il ne manipule pas la magie. C'est toi. C'est toi Snape, répéta le bourgeois.

-Il faut que tu partes, maintenant Potter, murmura le plus petit d'une voix sombre. »

James lui agrippa les épaules, le brun se tendit aussitôt, tenta de le repousser :

« J'ai besoin de savoir Snape, c'est de la plus haute importance.

-Tu m' laisses pas franchement l'choix… ! »

James fronça les sourcils, hoqueta lorsque la main du plus petit jaillit pour lui enserrer le front. Il sentit les doigts du jeune garçon assurer sa prise sur ses tempes et fût secouer d'un brutal vertige. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de Snape qui le retint légèrement, permettant à son crâne de ne pas se fracasser contre le pavé. James trembla légèrement, parvenant difficilement à lutter contre ses paupières qui menaçaient d'obstruer définitivement sa vision. Il vit le brun s'accroupir à ses cotés pour plaquer deux doigts assurés contre sa carotide :

« Enflure, murmura James d'une voix pâteuse. »

L'interpelé lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se relever, époussetant son pantalon de façon prodigieusement odieuse. James étendit sa main vers lui, peine perdue, la silhouette ne tarda pas à disparaître dans la lumières des cuisines qui irradiaient à présent les yeux brûlant du jeune homme toujours à terre. Il gémit, serrant étroitement les paupières :

« Putain d'foutre… »

* * *

 _Inspire… Et voilà la première boucle est bouclée ! Chapitre plutôt longuet pour une entrée en matière, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment l'écourter… J'espère que la lecture vous aura divertis et que vous prendrez plaisir à voir de quel façon les choses vont tourner pour nos protagonistes. Cette fiction reprends bien évidemment les personnages de J.K Rowllings, mais s'inspire également de Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrel, roman à succès puis série… Qui en a eu beaucoup moins. Ayant été très frustrée par cette dernière, j'ai décidée de créer ce que j'aurais aimée voir dans une série avec un tel potentiel, et voilà le résultat. Mais ce serait honteusement orgueilleux de prétendre que ce premier chapitre est 'bon' ! Concernant 'Jouvence' (et Dieu sais que j'ai eu des retours) cet écrit est pour le moment en pause dû à un sacré syndrome de la page blanche… Mais je compte le terminer… A un moment ou à un autre. En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez apprécier celui-ci, bien à vous._


	2. Chapter 2

« James ! »

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux un instant, portant son attention sur le brun hilare qui n'avait pas lâché son épaule, les joues de l'interpellé s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il sentit ses lunettes glissées :

« Bon sang je savais que le piano de Bella avait un effet soporifique mais là… ! »

James, toujours furieusement rouge tenta de bâillonner l'autre qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, la jeune fille toujours derrière son instrument prenait la même couleur que son invité, non sans gonflées ses joues : signe qu'elle était vexée. L'après midi touchait déjà à sa fin :

« Allons cousine, ne fait donc pas cette tête ! Il n'y a guère que tes parents pour faire encore semblant d'apprécier tes grands récitals !

-Bon sang Sirius, grogna le jeune Potter peinant à garder son sérieux. »

Le cité, esquissa une pirouette, s'éloignant de son invité. James connaissait Sirius depuis plusieurs années maintenant. C'est lui qui l'avait d'ailleurs initié lors de son arrivée dans l'une des meilleures écoles de la ville aux secrets et au beau monde. Lui petit bourgeois, digne fils de commerçants fortunés se voyait devenir 'quelqu'un' en s'affichant en compagnie de Sirius Black, qui malgré sa glorieuse ascendance n'ambitionner rien de plus que de mener une vie de vices et de plaisirs comme il aimait s'en vanter lors de soirées un peu remuantes pour qu'il eu s'agit de celle d'un jeune Anglican. Lui et James avait même finit par former une sorte de conseil des élèves parallèle et gérer toute l'économie souterraine de l'école, gérant approvisionnement en cigarettes et autres substances bien moins licites ainsi que le repérage de jeunes filles d'écoles environnante pour d'immenses fêtes. Leur notoriété fut telle que les « Maraudeurs » comme ils furent surnommés eurent même à comparaître au tribunal. Fort heureusement, personne ne fût ennuyé faute de preuves. James sourit doucement à ce souvenir, c'était également à ce moment là qu'il s'était juré de devenir important, une vraie personne. Un vague soupir le tira de ses pensées alors que le brun s'affalait sur le divan :

« Cette journée est mortellement ennuyeuse… J'irais bien à la rencontre de ce bon vieux Remus…

-Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours follement occupé. »

Remus Lupin était un jeune homme studieux dont la présence au sein de la petite bande était une énigme pour tous. Il vouait une véritable passion à tout ce qui touchait aux vieilles légendes Anglaises et notamment aux confréries secrètes, peut-être était ce d'ailleurs pour cette simple raison qu'il avait intégrer les Maraudeurs ? Sirius s'étira paresseusement :

« Je sais bien comment il est. Toujours captivé par ses dragons, ses chimères, sa magie…

-En parlant de magie, nous avons vue des choses très impressionnantes chez Lord Jedusor, pépia la petite brune qui s'approchait en trottinant, n'est ce pas James ?

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom, grogna le jeune homme en se redressant.

-Le plafond qui se change en ciel, poursuivit la jeune fille imperturbable, des éclairs, des voix émanant de nulle part… ! Et…

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça, murmura James en plissant les yeux. »

La petite Black écarquilla les siens, se mordit la lèvre en une moue adorable :

« Oh. Le choc avec cet immense lustre à dû vraiment être violent pour vous… Veuillez m'excuser.

-Un lustre, siffla Sirius qui s'était assis tout à fait.

-Lors de l'un des tours de Jedusor, l'un des lustre à brutalement lâché ! Heureusement la Magie semble avoir opérée puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun blessé ! Même James qui se trouvait juste en dessous n'a été que légèrement brûlé !

-Peuh ! Poudre aux yeux ! Tu ne m'avais rien dis de tout ça James, ajouta le brun suspicieux.

-C'est parce que je n'en avais plus aucun souvenirs. »

La grande nuit qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Intégrer le cercle très privé de Lord Jedusor, voir si cette Magie était bien celle qu'il avait… Il se massa les tempes, gémit légèrement alors que les scènes de la veille se remettait progressivement dans son esprit : il n'avait pourtant presque rien bût… ? Cygnus, les joues empourprées de Bella, le sourire carnassier de Jedusor, la petite porte… Or et Ocre… Et adossé là… Adossé là… Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. _Severus Snape_. Il se leva sous le regard surpris des deux Black :

« James, murmura la plus jeune en penchant doucement la tête.

\- Quel heure est-il ?

-Un peu moins de dix sept heure James, mais enfin…

-Je vais chez Jedusor.

-Plait-il ?! »

Mais l'héritier des Potter avait déjà gagner le perron, héla un fiacre dans lequel il s'engagea aussitôt, sans un regard pour Square Grimaud qu'il quittait tel un voleur.

* * *

« Ouvrez ! Ouvrez-moi ! Mais ouvrez bon sang ! »

Une petite tête blonde émergea finalement par l'entrebâillement d'une petite porte adjacente, semblable à celle qu'avait emprunter Severus la veille, il grimaça alors que ce nouveau souvenir s'était naturellement imposer à lui. Il se pencha doucement, tâchant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas intimider l'enfant qui lui faisait face :

« Je souhaiterais parler à Lord Jedusor.

\- Le maître ne parle à personne à cette heure-ci, ânonna la fillette d'une voix monocorde.

-Ce ne sera pas long, s'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer.

-Impossible. »

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, James agrippa l'un des montants :

« Lui ou Snape, peu importe ! Ca ne prendra qu'une minute pas plus !

-Je vous le répète c'est impossible. »

Bon sang cette enfant était effrayante, elle n'avait pas plus de douze ans mais semblait déjà faire preuve d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Il s'appuya davantage contre la porte, hors de question qu'il se laisse mater par une gamine et encore moins reconnaître qu'il avait perdu vingts pièces :

« Mais tu vas me laisser entrer espèce de petite… ! »

Il eu brutalement le souffle coupé lorsque masse se rua sur lui, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un jappement lorsque sa tête heurta la brique, entrouvrit un œil et sourit sitôt son adversaire reconnu : Snape. Le jeune homme haletait presque, son avant bras calé contre la gorge du brun. James fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'ecchymose conséquent que l'autre arborait juste au niveau du menton sous sa lèvre fendue, trace d'une altercation qui avait dû se révélé plutôt éprouvante. Le brun tapota doucement la manche de son vis-à-vis qui se dégagea en un instant, le dévisageant les épaules voûtées :

« Tu n'étais pas censé revenir ici.

-Ni censé me souvenir de toi n'est ce pas ? »

Le plus petit tiqua :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-La vérité. »

James vit le plus petit observer un instant les alentours, alerte, puis congédia la fillette toujours tapis contre les montants de la porte d'un cillement de paupières. Il tortilla nerveusement un pan de sa chemise avant de se détourner :

« Par ici, grommela t-il en lui adressant un léger signe de tête. »

James acquiesa, se colla aussitôt au jeune homme qui le fit entrer par une porte dérobée, celle de la veille, la cuisine du manoir. Le brun laissa ses yeux courir sur les casseroles de cuivres et le gibier avachis sur l'immense plan de travail. Relevant la tête, il accéléra pour se remettre presque à hauteur de l'autre. Snape était assurément un personnage plutôt fermé, pour ne pas dire carrément renfrogné. Il lui faisait penser à ce héro de roman : Heathcliff. Même air de sauvageon, même démarche nerveuse, même assurance froide dans le regard. Un soupir le fit sursauter :

« Ta comparaison n'est pas particulièrement reluisante, il va t'en falloir plus pour m'amadouer tu sais ?

-Tu lis vraiment dans les pensées hein ? »

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer, le regard fixe, semblant ne même plus s'arrêter sur la moindre pierre du château. James lui suivit patiemment à travers les dédales de couloirs chichement décorés : fort à parier que pour des raisons évidentes, le jeune majordome avait choisit de faire passer son invité ailleurs que dans les appartements fréquentés par les petites bonnes. Il s'approcha un peu plus du brun qui se raidit instantanément, s'aperçut qu'il le dominait d'une bonne tête :

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des enfants qui œuvrent ici ? »

Snape laissa échapper un feulement, lui désigna une porte avant de s'y accoler. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de lui agripper le bras et le pousser sans ménagement dans la petite pièce. C'était une chambre très dénudée, le mobilier se composant simplement d'un petit lit d'enfant qui trônait bêtement au centre de la pièce, d'un bureau poussiéreux et d'une commode calée à gauche de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Le majordome poussa du pied quelques gros livres qui parsemaient un coin de la pièce, comme si leur présence aurait pût gêner son invité. Il désigna son lit d'un geste hésitant et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, croisant se bras sur le dossier. James s'assit en silence, le lit était particulièrement mou, tant et si bien qu'il manqua de se relever aussitôt lorsqu'il se sentit s'enfoncer. Ce fût le brun qui rompit finalement le silence :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Au contraire je pense que j'ai tout à y faire. »

Le plus petit se rabroua aussitôt :

« Je ne répondrais pas à toutes tes questions, grinça t-il.

-Mais à quelques unes ?

-Sois bref.

-Tu es vraiment magicien ? »

Severus Snape plissa les yeux une fraction de seconde :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de mon Maître ?

-Ey, grogna mollement le jeune homme à lunettes.

-Quand ai-je dis que les questions seraient à sens unique ?

-Mais tu n'as même pas répondu à la première !

-Je t'ai dis que je ne répondrais pas à toutes tes questions. »

James eu un rictus, il fallait bien reconnaître que le plus petit ne manquait ni de jugeote ni de tempérament. Mais le fait qu'il l'ai fait entrer au sein du manoir ne trahissait-il pas une certaine confiance ? Un ricanement le fit tressauter :

« Imbécile…

-En fait je veux le pouvoir. Jedusor est un homme puissant, et je compte bien trouver un moyen de le faire chanter, magie ou pas je vais découvrir ce qui se trame derrière la petite porte.

-Si j'étais toi j'éviterais d'être mêlé de près ou de loin aux affaires du Maître.

-Mon tour ? »

Pour la première fois un sourire fleurit sur le visage blafard du brun :

« Combien y'a-t-il de personnes qui œuvrent ici ? »

Snape haussa les sourcils avant de lever lentement les yeux :

« Il y'a quatre jardiniers, je régente une douzaine de domestiques et il y'a deux maîtres chasses en plus des cuisiniers. Lors des réceptions comme celle d'hier on recrute deux à trois cuisiniers supplémentaires, ânonna posément le plus petit, quel âge as-tu ?

-Je vais avoir vingt et un ans, et toi ?

-On a sensiblement le même âge, murmura le brun.

-Vraiment ? »

James ne se formalisa pas du regard foudroyant dont il écopa, il était si petit, si grêle qu'il lui aurait à peine donné dix huit ans. Des raclements de chaise les firent aussitôt tressauter, en un éclair le jeune garçon avait bondit hors de sa chaise et s'était ruer dans le couloir, laissant un James pantelant assis sur le lit. Lorsque le brun fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce, il la traversa avant de se saisir fermement du poignet de son invité qu'il leva d'une secousse. Désormais en position, le plus grand n'eu pas le temps de prendre conscience de la situation que déjà il était entraîné au trot dans les couloirs qu'il avait parcouru quelques minutes auparavant. Devant lui le domestique n'était plus que boule de nerfs lui massacrant le poignet :

« Il ne devait revenir que dans une heure, siffla le plus petit en s'engouffrant dans une pièce.

-Jedusor est là ?

-Si t'étais venu lui présenter tes bon vœux, tu as mal choisit ton moment Potter.

-Et ce serais un problème s'il me trouvait ici, demanda le brun en se massant le poignet que l'autre s'était enfin décider à lâcher.

-Plutôt. Les directives concernant la réception d'invités sont draconiennes, et toi tu ne fait même pas partie de la liste de ceux que l'on peut recevoir en privé.

-Et pourtant tu m'as fais entré. »

Severus secoua légèrement la tête et s'approcha à grand pas de la fenêtre qui trônait au centre de la pièce qui s'avérait être un petit salon privatif chichement décoré. D'un vif coup de main sur la poignée de celle-ci, il l'ouvrit avant de laisser ses yeux vifs courir sur l'extérieur. James s'approcha à son tour et se sentit défaillir sitôt qu'il aperçut à son tour la vue :

« Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais est ce que tu es en train de songer à me faire sortir par là ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème c'est qu'on n'est pas au rez-de-chaussée sombre idiot, siffla le bourgeois.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je devrais être capable de t'assurer un atterrissage en douceur. »

Le plus grand se sentit empoigner par le col, et, dos à la fenêtre grande ouverte dont le vent lui arracha un frisson, il plongea ses yeux écarquillés par la crainte dans ceux sombre de son vis-à-vis :

« Pourquoi tu m'as fais entrer ?

-Tu m'intrigues, tu es le premier à être parvenu à te libérer de mon sort d'Oubliette. »

James eu un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit les joues du plus petit s'empourprer très légèrement, ainsi donc il était parvenu à susciter la curiosité du domestique… Un foutu magicien même. Tout à son honneur. Le jeune bourgeois résista en grimaçant à la pression qu'offrait son vis-à-vis contre sa poitrine :

« Potter…

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais, marmonna l'intéressé.

-Je fais aisément léviter de petits objets d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. »

Un bruit de pas fit tressaillir le plus grand devenu livide :

« Snape, je n'ai rien d'un 'petit objet'.

-On ne peut pas savoir avant d'essayer hein, siffla le sorcier avec un rictus.

-Snape, souffla l'autre d'une voix blanche.

-Pas le temps de tergiverser ! »

James entendit une inspiration sèche, sentit sa poitrine être violemment percutée et dans son dos se ne fût plus que le vide. S'il prit de la vitesse dès qu'il se retrouva hors de la pièce, il sentit l'air s'épaissir autour de lui et sa chute ralentit considérablement. James se permit même un regard vers le petit brun, cramponner aux montant de la fenêtre à s'en faire pâlir les jointures, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il jeta ensuite un œil sous lui : il n'était qu'à un peu moins de trois mètres du sol, conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le domestique, l'atterrissage promettait d'être exemplaire :

« Severus ? »

L'intéressé repris brutalement sa respiration, grimaçant lorsqu'il entendit distinctement un glapissement offusqué émaner du buisson quelques mètres en contrebas.

* * *

 _Voici enfin le second chapitre de Magister ! La publication est d'une lenteur affolante, mais j'espère pouvoir prendre le rythme d'un chapitre par mois, d'autant que cette fiction ne devrait pas particulièrement s'étirer en longueur (une douzaine de chapitre tout au plus). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous serez tout aussi ravit que moi de voir introduire le personnage de Sirius ! J'en profite pour rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, étant la propriété intégrale de l'auteur J.K Rowling._


	3. Chapter 3

Il s'étira en grimaçant, depuis sa visite au manoir et malgré les semaines, son dos le faisait toujours souffrir :

« Eh, Eh ! James ! »

L'intéressé sursauta lorsqu'une bourrade manqua de le faire tomber il pesta en cramponnant les paquets qu'il avait dans les bras alors qu'un visage amusé se penchait vers lui :

« Jes' t'es toujours en train de rêvasser mon vieux.

-Ferme là un peu Sirius, grogna le brun, bon sang elles nous ont chargés comme des mulets !

-Je te rappel que c'est toi et toi seul qui t'es proposé pour les accompagner en virée boutiques. »

James laissa échapper un soupir, bien sûr. Il pencha légèrement la tête, tentant d'apercevoir la petite troupe qui s'époumonait devant, lâchant des exclamations enjouée dès que leurs yeux accrochaient robes ou bijoux. Un ricanement le tira de ses pensées :

« T'es quand même pas encore en train de reluquer Evans… »

L'intéressé s'empourpra aussitôt sous le regard rieur de son ami. Evidement que c'était le cas et la raison principal de son offre d'ailleurs. Les seuls fois où le brun offrait ses services et sa compagnie était pour gravir les échelons de la société ou… Lorsque Lily Evans était de la partie. La jeune femme était une bonne amie de la famille Black, un jolie brin de fille aux éblouissant cheveux roux qui s'était attirée la convoitise de tous les jeunes hommes du compté. Et James n'était pas une exception. Bien que les débuts avec la jeune femme furent quelques peu hasardeux, elle sur ses gardes, lui un peu trop crâneur, Lily avait finit par s'accommoder de sa présence allant même jusqu'à échanger quelques banalités avec lui. Toutes ces petites choses faisaient que James avait bon espoir de voir un jour la belle Evans devenir épouse Potter :

« Oh ! Quel joli sac, regardez Lily il à la couleur de vos yeux !

-Y n'a n'a couneur de vos yeux, minauda Sirius en tirant légèrement la langue.

-Cousin vous êtes un rustre, s'offusqua la plus grande, allez venez donc ici ! »

C'est presque à reculons que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, après avoir adressé un haussement d'épaules à son ami, se dirigea vers la petite troupe de jeunes filles :

« Je suis désolée. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent sitôt qu'ils eurent croisés ceux émeraude de la jolie rousse :

« Allons, allons, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder vos achats, je suis votre homme miss Evans !

-Vous êtes un vrai Gentleman monsieur Potter, murmura t-elle avec un sourire. »

Et après une légère courbette, la jeune fille rejoignit la petite assemblée et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique. La vitrine était pleine à craquer de friperies, chapeaux et autres douceurs qui assuraient de longues minutes de divertissements. Avec un soupir, l'héritier Potter posa les précieux paquets à ses cotés et s'avachit contre un lampadaire, remontant son épaisse écharpe de laine devant son nez. Il faisait toujours aussi froid et bien que le ciel fût vierge de tout nuage, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer. Il avait hâte de retrouver le manoir chaud des Blacks pour se délecter une fois de plus d'un de ces délicieux chocolat Viennois dont Kreatur avait le secret ! Même si le domestique était aussi acariâtre qu'une vieille belle-mère, il fallait bien reconnaître que ces dons culinaire faisait vite oublié sa mine renfrognée et ses répliques acerbes, lui le « sale orphelin ». Il se demanda un instant si le domestique de Jedusor lui ressemblerait dans de longues années, et sa douleur au front lui revint tout naturellement. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'y avait mis les pieds, le Lord leur avait d'ailleurs rendue une visite surprise pour prendre des nouvelles de la santé du jeune Potter et avait rit doucement lorsque l'intéressé avait évoqué la date d'une prochaine réception :

« C'est rare de voir quelqu'un s'intéressé autant à la magie mon bon ami ! »

La magie l'intéressait tant qu'elle pouvait le servir. Et malheureusement il devait avouer qu'a propos du cas Snape, il n'avait pour le moment pas d'explication rationnelle le concernant. Son seul moyen de chantage était désormais le secret qui se cachait derrière cette petite porte, le but de ces étranges réunions secrètes où seule une poignée d'élus y avait accès. Il se mordilla les lèvres :

« Si je parviens à y entrer et selon ce qui s'y trame, ça me donnerais un excellent moyen de pression sur Jedusor et je pourrais jouir d'une bien plus grande notoriété, songea t-il, il y'a bien le fait qu'il soit un imposteur concernant ces tours de passes passes aussi mais…»

Le visage tuméfié du domestique se rappela à son bon souvenir et James tritura nerveusement un pan de son manteau : non. Des éclats de voix le tirèrent de ses pensées, se penchant quelque peu en avant le jeune homme avisa une petite troupe de jeunes filles très peu vêtues se dandiner nerveusement puis se ruer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une voix empâtée mais forte s'éleva de la ruelle et ce fût lorsque James entendit un piaillement qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles qu'il se rua dans la ruelle. Il était là. Agripper au col par un homme qui devait bien le dépasser d'une tête et demi, hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour garder un contact avec le sol, et pestant comme un chat colérique qu'on aurait pris en plein vol : le majordome de Jedusor. James s'avança, bien décidé à connaître et mettre un terme à cette altercation :

« Lâchez-le immédiatement ! »

Le gros homme, visage rougit par l'alcool, fixa avec méfiance le jeune brun qui remonta vivement les lunettes sur son nez avant de plonger son regard dans celui ahuris du plus petit :

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes à mon domestique ?

-Votre… Domestique ?

-Il vous importune ?

-Votre sale vermine était en train de se livrer à quelques magouilles douteuses avec mes filles ! »

Les sourcils du jeune bourgeois se froncèrent légèrement et il laissa ses yeux courir sur la devanture du bâtiment dont tout deux venaient de sortir « Aux charmes de Belle-Vilaine », il eu un rictus : une maison de passe, _sérieusement_ ? Il vit le brun se débattre légèrement avant de s'immobiliser lorsque la main du tenancier se referma plus étroitement sur son avant-bras :

« Sna-Severus, qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

-Un domestique n'a rien à faire dans mon établissement, vociféra l'homme, et encore moins tenter de soudoyer mes filles ! Je l'ai vu avec ses billets tenter de les appâtées ! Tu s'rais pas le voyou qui dérobe toutes ces belles pour les rendre plus morte que vives hein ?! »

Le plus petit lâcha un glapissement sonore alors que l'autre le secouait violement, les vapeurs d'alcool exacerbant son irritabilité et sa force. James apposa sa main avec douceur sur celle du gérant qui lui jeta un regard moribond :

« Severus ne ferait pas une chose pareille sans mon aval. Ai-je l'air d'un de ces lascars Monsieur ?

-Ca je n'saurais dire ! Vous êtes ?

-Sirius Black. »

La poigne de l'homme disparu aussitôt. « Joue le jeu, pensa James en jetant un regard au jeune homme qui s'était adossé au mur ». Severus resta encore un instant interdit puis sous le regard satisfait du brun, se pressa à ses côtés :

« Severus ne vous importuneras plus, je vais tirer cette histoire au clair soyez en certain. Mais si je puis me permettre, vous devriez réviser vos droits, une maison de passe à cet endroit de la ville pourrait vous porter préjudice, les temps changent, les mentalités évolues.

-M'sieur soyez assurez que les maisons closes continueront d'embaumer Londres aussi longtemps qu'les hommes auront une queue entres les jambes ! »

Et l'homme d'éclater d'un rire gras avant de regagner d'un pas mal assuré la bâtisse. James lâcha un soupir de soulagement, l'ébriété de l'homme et le fait qu'il ne soit absolument pas physionomiste. Il observa Snape se masser l'avant bras non sans grimacer avant de ramasser la sacoche qu'il avait dû faire tomber dans sa courte lutte :

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est toujours un plaisir Snape, railla James en voyant l'autre s'éloigner.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'interférer. J'avais la situation bien en main.

-A d'autres. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul… »

Un éternuement sonore le fit sourire alors que le plus petit serrait sa sacoche contre sa poitrine :

« … Et aussi peu habillé ?

-Laisse moi tranquille, siffla l'intéressé qui serrait les dents pour éviter qu'elles ne claquent.

\- Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de traîner tout seul ici, pour des commissions ou non.

-James ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent alors que Lily Evans les observaient, sac en main. L'interpellé rougit aussitôt, s'éloignant prestement du jeune brun dont les joues déjà rougies avaient virées au cramoisie :

« Miss Evans voici…

-Oh je sais parfaitement qui est Severus, souffla la jeune femme, cela faisait un moment…

-Ravit… De te revoir Lily… Tu as l'air… En forme, bafouilla t-il. »

Les yeux de James passèrent de l'un à l'autre avec une vitesse surprenante :

« Miss Evans ?

-Severus était mon voisin, nous jouions souvent ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants… Comme c'était un domestique nos visites ce sont espacées… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est entré au service de la famille de Jedusor. Enfin… Après le décès de madame Prince, souffla la jeune fille. »

Severus se tortilla nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard inquisiteur de James :

« Je suis contente, tu as l'air d'aller… »

Un éternuement sonore arracha un sourire à la jeune fille :

« …Bien.

-Alors comme ça c'est un ami d'enfance ?

-En-En quelque sorte, souffla la rousse en baissant les yeux. »

James plissa les yeux, pût nettement voir le domestique réprimé un frisson :

« Et pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous ce soir ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, ceux de Lily s'allumèrent et le sourire de James s'élargit :

« C'est que j'ai à faire au manoir, grogna le plus petit.

-Oh Sevy ! »

James retient péniblement un rire à l'entente du surnom. Le brun tressaillis, planta ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de la jeune fille, désespoir :

« C'est que… Mon maître, il n'est même pas… !

-Lord Jedusor entretien de bonne relation avec mes parents, j'enverrais une de nos domestiques !»

Le domestique la fixa encore un instant avant d'acquiescer non sans soupirer doucement :

« Je ne peux pas te refuser grand-chose lorsque tu me le demande avec ces yeux là… »

Lily laissa exploser sa joie toute enfantine, agrippant tour à tour Severus puis James. alors que les Blacks s'extirpait enfin de la boutique, Sirius comptant avec désarrois les billets qu'il avait en main.

Les Black furent rapidement mis au courant quand aux légères modifications du programmes de cette fin d'après-midi et tous convinrent de se retrouver chez les Evans autour d'un thé brûlant pour se réchauffer. Lily offrit de gagner le manoir à pied en compagnie de Severus, mais James s'interposa bien vite offrant de faire le chemin en compagnie du domestique, après tout elle serait plus vite arrivée avec le fiacre des Black et pourrait ainsi préparer sereinement leur petite réunion. James fût saluer pour son esprit vif et Lily lui claqua une bise, mettant aussitôt le feu aux joues de ce dernier. Après avoir aider à entasser les derniers paquets et saluer le trio d'un vague signe de main, James reporta son attention sur le brun resté à ses côtés. Le manoir des Evans n'était qu'à une petite demi-heure de marche, songea t-il en s'étirant paresseusement :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais une connaissance de miss Evans, murmura t-il.

-Moi de même. N'évoque pas l'incident de tout à l'heure en sa présence s'il te plaît.

-Et quoi Snape ? Pas franchement envie d'avoir une drôle de réputation auprès de la dame ?

-Pas… Franchement non. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

-Alors comme ça elle et toi étiez voisin, interrogea le plus grand en se mettant en route.

-C'est comme elle l'a dis. Mon père et moi étions domestiques au service de madame Prince.

-Ce nom m'évoque vaguement quelque chose…

-Elle est décédée dans des circonstances encore mal connues, ça à fait la une des journaux pendant quelques temps, murmura sombrement Severus qui fixait le sol.

-Toi et ton père…

-On a vécut quelques temps dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Il y est mort peu de temps après et j'ai été recruté au sein du manoir Jedusor dans l'année.

-J'ai du mal à croire que Lord Jedusor soit allé chercher un potentiel domestique dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Je me suis présenté de moi-même en quelque sorte. Et puis mon maître est… Un original, ânonna le domestique avec un haussement d'épaules.»

James acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre : ramasser un orphelin dans ce genre d'endroit :

« Mon maître connaissait quelque peu madame Prince, c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il m'a gardé.

-Ton talent devient franchement agaçant, siffla le brun en remontant son col.

-Pour ta gouverne je ne l'ai pas choisit, répliqua sèchement le plus petit.

-Si ça n'est pas trop indiscret qu'est ce que tu foutais dans une maison close ?

-C'est indiscret. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, autant prêcher dans le désert avec ce type. Laissant son regard errer sur les nuages qui prenaient déjà des teintes mauves, il n'adressa plus la parole au domestique qui fit de même. Tout d'eux marchèrent encore de longues minutes dans un silence confortable, essuyant sans broncher les regards insistant des passants. James voyait son compagnon de route grimacer de tant à autres, fort à parier que son don de télépathe devait en prime lui offrir une belle cacophonie intracrânienne avec tout ce monde dans la rue. Pourquoi Jedusor l'envoyait-il à l'extérieur si cela était pénible pour son servant ? Il repensa à la marque que le jeune homme arborait deux semaines auparavant, fort à parier que le Lord n'était pas aussi prévenant que ce qu'il laissait croire :

« Nous y sommes. »

James reporta son attention sur Severus : il fixait d'un regard vide qui lui semblait coutumier l'allée de roses en grande partie fanée qui bordait le chemin. Le Manoir Evans. James s'y était rendu de temps à autre, Belatrix et Lily était proche, la timidité les ayant rapprochés sans doute… La jeune fille était fille unique et entouré de deux parents aimants qui accueillaient toujours avec plaisir les convives, les domestiques eux-mêmes étaient d'une douceur rare, pour la plupart des esclaves ou descendants affranchis. S'engageant dans l'allée, le brun se figea au bout de quelques mètres pour faire demi-tour, l'autre n'avait pas esquisser le moindre pas en avant, fixant une fenêtre œil de bœuf au sommet du manoir. James y jeta lui-même un regard avant de lâcher un profond soupir :

« Snape ? »

Semblant reprendre pied, le plus petit secoua distraitement la tête avant de rejoindre le jeune homme. Tout deux passèrent la porte sous les acclamations chaleureuse de Lily qui s'était empressé de venir ouvrir, laissant sa gouvernante sur sa faim. La femme, une noire Africaine aux traits marqués par l'inquiétude, les salua avant de se figer à la vue du brun qui recula aussitôt :

« Severus ?

-Winky, salua sèchement le jeune homme. »

Portant les mains à son visage, elle s'élança sur le brun qui l'évita brusquement, laissant la petite assemblée un peu abasourdis. La pauvre Winky resta un instant hébété avant de secouer doucement la tête puis s'enfuir en sanglotant. La petite rousse se pinça les lèvres, James laissa échapper un rire jaune :

« Winky est assez émotive veuillez l'excuser… Elle a eu un choc.

-Le choc oui, grogna Severus en assurant sa prise sur la sacoche qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

-Passons au salon ! »

Tous les quatre suivirent leur hôte et prirent place dans le salon chichement décoré du manoir Evans. La pièce était belle, lumineuse à souhait malgré le jour qui commencé déjà à décliner, des tapisseries de style Orientale recouvrait la majeur partie des murs. James laissa son regard courir sur les scènes de chasse à dos d'Eléphant et de danses traditionnelles. Winky ne tarda pas à réapparaître avec les yeux rougies et cinq tasses fumantes en mains, elle servit les invités en prenant bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard de Severus qui en fit de même. Il ne comprenait pas. Non, James ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ces deux là l'un envers l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé au plus petit qui lui rendit avant de l'ignorer ostensiblement. Sûr qu'il n'aurait pas un mot de sa part :

« Alors comme ça tu es le fameux Severus Snape dont James m'a si souvent parlé ? »

Les deux cités posèrent les yeux sur un Sirius aussi frimeur qu'à l'habitude qui se fit aussitôt réprimander par la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn :

« Enfin Sirius ça ne se dit pas !

-Cousine, c'est un domestique. Il n'y a pas de manière ou de code à avoir avec ces gens là. Maintenant que je te voie, nous nous étions déjà aperçut à l'une des fêtes il y'a des années de ça, poursuivit-il, tu étais tout petit et maigrichon. »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser un regard morne sur Sirius qui s'offrit une gorgée de thé avant de s'affaler tout à fait dans le canapé capitonné :

« Je me demande bien ce que Jedusor t'as trouvé… Enfin mieux vaut cela que la rue hein ? Le travail est le songe de la…

-Le travail pense, la paresse songe. »

La tasse du jeune aristocrate se baissa doucement alors que la rousse émit un gloussement discret :

« Jules Renard. Voyons ce que j'ai de plus… Un intellect supérieur aux petits flambeurs de ton espèce peut être, minauda le brun.

-Tu vas… !

-Voyons du calme Sirius, il ne faisait que te répondre, fit James qui parvenait mal à contenir son amusement.

-T'es qu'un domestique ! Ami de Lily ou non, reste à ta place, rugit l'héritier des Black en se laissant retomber sur le sofa dont il avait bondit une seconde plus tôt.

-J'y reste… _Erudit_ * »

C'est un James hilare qui agrippa les hanches de son ami pour le forcer à sa rasseoir alors qu'il étendait les bras vers un Severus rieur, prêt à l'étrangler sur le champ. Quand aux deux jeunes femmes, elles rirent de bon cœur, accentuant un peu plus la rage du brun qui finit pourtant par retrouver son calme et son assise. Le petit groupe bavassa ensuite des ragots habituel, tel aristocrate tentait d'amadouer tel Lord, le couple Londubat qui continuait de faire ses classes dans la police de Londres et serait même bientôt convier sur l'affaire des meurtres et enlèvements qui secouait la capitale. James n'y prêta qu'une attention distraite, plus occupé à fixer le domestique qui buvait sa boisson en silence. La réaction méprisante du jeune Black l'avait très probablement heurté plus qu'il ne semblait le montré, mais à la fois il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de sa présence ici. Il revoyait son amie d'enfance, écoutait une conversation sans être adossé à un mur comme le faisait habituellement le personnel de maison dans l'attente d'un signe de son employeur pour débarrasser. James remua distraitement sa petite cuillère dans son thé presque froid :

« C'est vrai que c'est plaisant, d'être simplement là, songea t-il, il doit aimer aussi. »

Un poufement attira son attention et redressant la tête il croisa le regard de l'autre : amusé. Severus souriait, l'observant avec intérêt. Mais ce plissement de lèvres disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu pour laisser place à un visage grave alors qu'il bondissait presque hors du canapé, faisant sursauté Lily qui était assise près de lui. Fixant la porte du salon, le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement alors que ces poings se serraient compulsivement, faisant blanchir ses jointures :

« Severus ? »

Appuyé contre les montants richement décoré, Tom Jedusor observait la petite assemblée en souriant. La jeune rousse se leva à son tour tout en s'empourprant :

« Severus, répéta l'homme d'une voix douce. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, s'avança avec raideur sous les yeux horrifié de James :

« Monsieur, je suis sincèrement désolée, je pensais que notre domestique… !

-Ne vous affolez pas miss Evans, je me languissais déjà de mon valet voilà tout ! »

Tu parles, hurla presque intérieurement James qui s'était lever à son tour. Il s'immobilisa en croisant le regard du Lord qui resta un instant impassible avant d'offrir un sourire jovial :

« Eh bien très cher, j'ai l'impression que votre route et celle de Severus s'entrecroise particulièrement !

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire… »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de façon comique avant de poser deux mains assurées sur les épaules du plus petit dont le corps fût secouer d'un spasme qu'il eu toute les peines du monde à dissimuler :

« Mais enfin Monsieur Potter qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

Les poings de l'intéressé se fermèrent nerveusement. Se penchant doucement en avant et sans lâcher James des yeux, Jedusor poussa doucement de la tête celle du jeune homme qui gardait les yeux fixer sur le sol :

« Eh bien Severus ?

-M-Merci de m'avoir reçut malgré notre différence de statut.

-C'était… Un plaisir Sev, murmura la jeune rousse en ramenant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

-Bien. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Severus et moi allons prendre congé. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… »

Les Blacks s'inclinèrent légèrement, Lily exécuta une révérence maladroite et les deux hommes se détournèrent. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent et en un instant James avait bondit hors du salon sous les exclamations du reste du groupe. Se ruant dans le hall, il agrippa le poignet du plus petit qui se figea sans pour autant lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil. Jedusor qui s'était lui aussi immobilisé une main sur la poignée reporta son attention sur le brun qui haletait légèrement :

« Jeune homme je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, souffla t-il d'une voix grave.

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas ? J'ignore quel charme mon domestique à utiliser sur vous mais le temps de l'esclavage est révolu, vous ne pouvez pas vous l'approprier.

-C'est moi qui lui suit tomber dessus d'accord ? Il allait revenir ! »

Le Lord battit des paupières un instant avant de se couvrir pudiquement la bouche pour rire :

« Mais enfin c'est l'évidence même ! Ma confiance en Severus est aveugle ! Allons-y. »

L'homme étendit la main, sursauta vivement lorsqu'une étincelle émeraude courut sur la peau du valet avant d'éclater dans un chuintement contre ses doigts. Les yeux du plus vieux se firent hagard tout comme ceux de James qui relâcha aussitôt le poignet du jeune garçon :

« Severus, rauqua l'homme.

-Nous y allons ! »

Le brun attrapa la main de son employeur, ouvrit brutalement la porte et se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur, sans jeter un regard de plus en arrière alors que James le regardait s'éloigner. Il serra les dents alors que l'étreinte sur son poignet se fit plus ferme :

« Je peux savoir comment se fait-il que ta magie impulsive ce soit manifestée ?

-Je…

-Tu n'as pas envie que l'on reprenne tout depuis le début hein Severus ? »

L'intéressé prit une inspiration sèche alors que l'homme se tournait doucement vers lui sans interrompre sa marche rapide dans l'allée de rosier :

« Tu n'en as pas envie n'est ce pas, répéta Tom d'une voix doucereuse.

-Non, Lord Voldemort, souffla le sorcier. »

Il se recroquevilla lorsque les doigts maigres du noble coururent dans ces cheveux :

« Tu es un brave garçon Severus. »

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous ! Cela faisait un moment mais voici la suite de Grand Magister ! L'intrigue se précise un peu en fin de chapitre et le prochain promet d'être riche en action. Celui-ci étant déjà en cours d'écriture, sa parution devrait être un peu plus rapide… Merci aux lecteurs et plus encore aux personnes qui suivent de près cette histoire ! A très bientôt je l'espère !_

 _Erudit * Partant du principe que l'histoire ce passe en Angleterre et que les personnages dialogue donc en Anglais, il faut imaginer que Severus prononce donc en Français, taquinant ainsi Sirius sur ses connaissances et accentuant leurs différence en employant une langue encore très en vogue à cette époque mais enseigner à une élite._


End file.
